Revelations
by AJP
Summary: An old adversary of Kincaids returns and there is a shock in store for Adam and Rachel


TITLE OF YOUR FIC  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7, S Club Juniors and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six feet and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Also I have used characters belonging to Gundam Wing and they don't belong to me either. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlmans@yahoo.co.uk. Finally Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J.K.Rowlings. Also the odd reference or quote is from Buffy the Vampire Slayer created by Joss Whedon  
  
RevelationsBr  
By: Adam Pearlman  
  
PPreviously  
  
PDespite recent serious attempts to destroy the Rangers, all the Emperors plots have failed and even an attempt to coerce the new Blue Orb Ranger a fifteen year old girl called Hermione Granger who possess the ability to do magic to join failed.. Meanwhile both Daisy and Dawn the newer younger members of the Rangers have begun training with both Rocky and Kincaid to make them into better trained Rangers, however Daisy's training was cut short as she joined Adam and Dulcea to meet the new Orb Ranger and welcome her into their ranks. Shortly after Hermione was given the power she was visited by Daisy who had a stunning revelation for Hermione about her parents. Now the Story continues (As if you couldn't guess or else you wouldn't be reading this!!!)  
  
PHermione slowly walked from the classroom lugging her normally heavy book bag with her, however today it seemed different and it was as though no books were in the bag at all. Stopping Hermione put the bag on the floor and started to open it wondering if her friends Harry and Ron had sneaked out all of her books by magic, reaching for the zipper she tugged at it and was unsurprised when it decided to remain steadfast closed. Sighing with frustration she took hold of the zipper and tugged again a little harder and then she stumbled back as the zipper and part of the fabric came away in her hand. Looking down she noticed that all her books where still where she had left them, but now her main concern was the remains of the zipper in her hand. She didn't have time to really think about it, as then her friends Harry and Ron both arrived at her side.  
  
P"Hey Hermione what have you done to your book bag?" Ron asked.  
  
P"What does it look like I've done?" Hermione snapped.  
  
P"Okay, I was only asking, no need to kill me" Ron said.  
  
P"I'm sorry its just well I don't really know, my bag seemed really light and I thought maybe you guys had done something to it, but when I went to open it, I couldn't get the zipper to do so and when I tried a bit harder I ripped the zip off like it was tissue paper" Hermione explained.  
  
P"Maybe you just needed a new bag, I mean you've had that one since we started at Hogwarts" Harry suggested.  
  
P"I don't think it is, ever since I took on the Blue Orb of the Earth I've felt different, stronger, more powerful. Maybe its part of the power affecting me even when not active" Hermione said.  
  
P"Maybe you should talk to that guy, what did you say his name was.. Gordon" Ron suggested.  
  
PHermione giggled as she said. "That's Zordon and I think I should talk to him, maybe he or Dulcea will know what is going on".  
  
P"Ah what's the matter, did you break your poor little bag" the whining voice from behind the three belonged to their old adversary Malfoy.  
  
PTurning around they saw Malfoy stood there with a look of contempt on his face and behind him were Crabbe and Goyle who as usual were less than two feet away from him.  
  
P"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
P"Nothing, can't I just stop by and make a comment on something I see" Malfoy replied.  
  
P"No, because whenever your around your always up to something" Hermione pointed out.  
  
P"Shut up Mudblood I wasn't talking to you" Malfoy snarled.  
  
PBefore either Harry or Ron could leap to their friends defence and much to her own surprise Hermione launched her fist at Draco Malfoy's face and much to her surprise connected with his nose and Malfoy staggered back falling to the ground crying out in pain as blood began to pour from it. Just then Professor Snape the head of Slytherin appeared and taking one look at Draco's bloody nose told him to go to the nurse immediately and then he turned to face Hermione and spoke.  
  
P"Ms. Granger we do not like violence on the premises much less against other students, fifty points deducted from Gryffindor and detention for a month. I will decide what that will be later," Snape said before he turned and walked away.  
  
PAt first everything was silent and then the crowd that had drawn around the group when they had heard the howls of pain from Draco began animatedly talking amongst themselves. Hermione looked at her hand, which was still balled up into a fist and then burst into tears and ran.  
  
PAs people watched her go Pansy Parkinson one of the Slytherins muttered loud enough for everyone to be heard. "I always knew she was a freak".  
  
P"Shut up" Ron snarled as he ran off after the departing Hermione.  
  
PHermione didn't care where she was running to, all she knew was she had to run to get away and hide, not concerned with where she was going she didn't see the tree root and her left foot caught in it and she went down crying out in pain as she did so. It was how Ron found her a few minutes later her foot still caught up in the root sobbing.  
  
P"There you are, I thought I wasn't going to ever catch up to you" Ron said as he sucked in a lungful of air.  
  
PHermione looked up at Ron her face tearstained and her eyes wet from the crying and suddenly she felt more self-conscious than she ever had before in his presence and she started to wipe away the tears when she saw him reach forward and slowly wipe away several tears and she pulled back startled.  
  
P"Sorry are you okay?" Ron asked a little uncertain.  
  
P"I think so, except for my ankle I think I've twisted it when I caught my foot in the root" Hermione said quietly.  
  
P"Here let me get it loose" Ron said.  
  
PReaching down he pulled at the root allowing Hermione to wiggle her foot free and then gasp as pain shot through her ankle.  
  
P"I should take you to the infirmary and let Madame Pomfrey fix up your ankle. You've spent so much time in their lately that you probably get your own special bed" Ron joked.  
  
PAt that Hermione tried to laugh, but it turned into another sob and she started to cry again, Ron started to put an arm round her shoulder and then stopped and then he lost the hesitation and placed a comforting arm around her and she buried her head in his chest as she cried her heart out. After a few minutes she finally stopped and pulled away from him embarrassed by her weakness.  
  
P"Do you want to talk about it?" Ron asked.  
  
P"Why me? I mean a few weeks ago I was a normal girl, well as normal one can get when they attend a school for wizardry and now I'm a superhero and even more of a freak. Its like I'm changing and I don't know what into," Hermione explained.  
  
P"Well whatever it is, make sure I never get mad at you, seeing you do that to Malfoy I bet it will be a while before he bothers us again. I can't give you all the answers, simply because I don't have any of them, but I promise I'm going to help you figure out what is happening to you, I mean I'm your friend aren't I" Ron replied.  
  
PHermione didn't even reply and later she wouldn't really remember who made the first move, but then she was kissing Ron and all she could think. "Oh my god what am I doing I'm kissing Ron". Even as she was thinking that part of her just knew it felt right and then abruptly she pulled away and she saw that Ron's own face was turning crimson with embarrassment she wasn't sure, but she was sure she was doing the same.  
  
P"I think I should get you to see Madame Pomfrey" Ron said hurriedly.  
  
PThen extremely quickly he pulled Hermione to her feet and making sure she wasn't putting any weight on her injured ankle helped her back to the school.  
  
PAcross the vastness of space and time far removed from matters of teenage angst the Emperor and Caris plotted.  
  
P"So Caris what is this plan that you've concocted?" the Emperor asked.  
  
P"It is brilliant my lord, because of the discovery of this school of wizardry we have uncovered a well of magical energy that may bring you even more power and bring the Rangers to their knees. I believe that the girl Hermione may be the key to gaining the power, but that I am not to sure. However there is one person I believe who is perfect to not only gain the power of the well, but raise a little hell for the Rangers and in particular Kincaid and the Yellow Turbo Ranger" Caris explained.  
  
PThe Emperor laughed he knew exactly who Caris meant and what chaos this person would cause. Across the distance back at Hogwarts, Ron was walking in a daze he had left Hermione sat on a bed in the infirmary. He wasn't really sure where he was going only that he needed to walk and so preoccupied he didn't realise he had walked into someone until he fell backwards onto his ass and he snarled. "Hey why don't you watch where you are."  
  
PRon stopped as he realised the person he had walked into was none other than Professor Dumbledore the headmaster here at Hogwarts and he mumbled an apology as he stood back up.  
  
P"I'm sorry Professor I should have been looking where I was going" Ron said apologetically.  
  
P"That is all right Mr. Weasley, how is Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
P"She's okay, she twisted her ankle when she fell but otherwise okay, except for whatever this strange thing that is happening to her" Ron babbled.  
  
P"Please tell me what is happening to her?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
PAnd so Ron did, he told the Professor about the sudden bursts of strength that Hermione was having and how she had broken Draco Malfoy's nose with one punch and that she seemed different and Ron finished as he said how worried he was about her.  
  
P"This is indeed worrying and I believe I know what may be happening to her or at least I believe I do, but I must be sure. In the meantime perhaps Ms. Granger would be better talking to one of the other Rangers, someone who understands the power that she now wields" Dumbledore suggested.  
  
P"How do I get in touch with them" Ron asked.  
  
P"I can give you access to the communication device that I use to keep in contact with Zordon the Rangers mentor" Dumbledore said as he handed a small device to Ron. "I would suggest that you find somewhere quiet to use it, so as not to disturb others or they disturb you" Dumbledore added.  
  
PRon nodded as he found a secluded corner and pushed the button Dumbledore had indicated on the communicator and then he spoke. "Hello is anyone there?"  
  
PHe didn't know what he expected in reply, but for a few moments there was none and then he heard. "Ay, Yi. Yi. Who is this?"  
  
PStartled at first Ron struggled to find his voice and then he replied. "This is Ron Weasley I'm a friend of Hermione Grangers I need to talk to Cordon about her".  
  
POn the tiny speaker Ron heard what sounded like laughter and then a voice spoke to him that reminded him of Dumbledore and said. "I am Zordon, Mr. Weasley what is the matter with Ms. Granger?"  
  
P"Sorry, she has been acting kind of weird lately, I think she is a bit overwhelmed by what has happened to her and now she is displaying strange abilities. I was wondering if someone could talk to her, you know and help her," Ron asked.  
  
P"Thank you for letting me know Mr. Weasley, I will send someone to speak with her immediately" Zordon said as he severed the connection.  
  
PRon allowed a smile to cross his lips as he thought maybe he had done the right thing and then he left to go back and see Hermione.  
  
PMeanwhile in London a young woman was trying not to let her irritation show, but failing miserably.  
  
P"Adam will you please sit down and stopping fussing I'm okay" Rachel said.  
  
PAt that I stopped partially because I wasn't aware I was fussing and because I was surprised she said anything. "Am I doing it again?" I asked.  
  
P"Yes, I don't mind you doing some things for me, but I'm not a total invalid you know, now come here and sit down" Rachel said.  
  
PKnowing never to argue with her I did as I was told and obediently sat down.  
  
P"Honestly I don't know what is wrong with you, I mean you've been off for days, its almost like you've too much energy or something" Rachel said.  
  
P"I don't know what it is, I think something is coming, but I don't know what it is and all I know is it's going to be powerful and evil" I said.  
  
P"Well don't worry about it, there is nothing that you can do about it until it gets here" Rachel insisted.  
  
P"When did you get so insightful" I joked.  
  
PRachel let out a little laugh as she replied. "Since I ended up spending more time on the couch than I ever have, gives me time to think".  
  
PIt was then that my communicator started to beep and I knew another perfect day was about to go up in smoke. "This is Adam" I replied.  
  
P"Adam it is Zordon, are you free to talk?" Zordon asked.  
  
P"Yes, I'm at home what is the matter" I asked.  
  
P"I have just had a conversation with one of Hermione Grangers friends, he is concerned for her well-being, he told me that she seems to not be coping with her new powers and is developing strange abilities separate from her Ranger powers. He asked if there was anyone who could talk to," Zordon said.  
  
PGlancing across at Rachel who was listening to the conversation I let a half smile flash across my lips as I replied. "Oh I've got the perfect person for Hermione to talk to, I will go to Hogwarts and then bring her back here so she can talk to them".  
  
P"Very good Adam, please proceed" Zordon said as he ended the transmission.  
  
P"So who do you have in mind?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Well you said you're very insightful, I think you should be the person to talk with her" I said.  
  
P"Me.. Adam I don't know what if I say the wrong thing?" Rachel said.  
  
P"You won't and you can't make it any worse, besides I think all she really needs is someone who understands what she is going through" I said.  
  
P"Okay I will try, but if I make things worse it's all your fault" Rachel said.  
  
P"Agreed, I'll be back shortly" I said as I teleported away.  
  
PI arrived at Hogwarts near Hagrid's hut and then I set off for the main castle to find Hermione, on my way I was greeted by Draco Malfoy who looked even more miserable than before.  
  
P"Oh look the Mud Blood is back" he sneered.  
  
P"I wouldn't cause anymore trouble Malfoy after all you might get more than just a broken nose" a voice said from behind me.  
  
PI half turned to see Hermione friend Harry Potter stood a few metres away and I nodded in greeting.  
  
P"I take it you're here to see Hermione" Harry asked.  
  
P"Yes I am, can you take me to see her," I asked.  
  
PHarry nodded and started walking and I followed him and as we did I asked. "Did Hermione really break his nose?"  
  
P"With one punch" Harry said sound slightly amused.  
  
P"I take it that this is part of strangeness she has been exhibiting" I said.  
  
P"Yes, but how did you know, I don't think she has spoken to anyone about it apart from Ron or me" Harry asked.  
  
P"Ron spoke with Zordon, said he was really concerned and could someone speak with her" I explained.  
  
PBy the time I had finished explaining we had arrived at the infirmary and entering found Hermione once again sat on a bed with Ron beside her. She looked up in surprise as the door opened and I entered.  
  
P"Adam what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
P"Zordon had a communication from Ron who was worried about you" I explained.  
  
PAt that Hermione glanced at Ron who looked faintly embarrassed, but she didn't look angry and instead patted his hand reassuringly and then she looked at me and said. "He shouldn't have done that, I'm ok really".  
  
P"Of course you are, Ron told Zordon everything that has been happening to you in the last two weeks" I said.  
  
P"Its nothing really, I'm probably being a stupid kid" Hermione insisted.  
  
P"Your not much of a liar kid, the fact is this is kind of my fault" I started to say.  
  
P"How can what is happening to me be your fault?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
P"It is, we kind of left you to your own devices after we gave you the power and let you come back here without keeping an eye on you and you haven't seen any of the others since" I explained.  
  
PHermione opened her mouth and closed it, she couldn't tell Adam that she had seen Daisy since she had gained her powers or what the young Ranger had told her. In fact Hermione at this moment was battling with blurting out what she knew to the one person she shouldn't, but deserved to know.  
  
P"The fact is you are probably overwhelmed by all of this and you need to talk to someone, so I've come to take you to talk to someone who might be able to help you or at least put things in perspective" I said.  
  
P"Who did you have in mind" Hermione asked, but part of her already knew the answer and dreaded being face to face with this person.  
  
P"Rachel my fiancée, she is a good listener and sometimes has good advice. So you ready to go," I asked.  
  
PHermione hesitated and then feeling Ron jab her in the ribs with his finger she slowly nodded and getting up from the bed she went to my side. I glanced at her and realised how pale and nervous she appeared to be and I said jokingly. "Don't worry she doesn't bite.. well not usually".  
  
PHermione let out a small giggle and then with a wave to both Ron and Harry she move to stand a little closer to me and then the two of us teleported back to my place, where Rachel was waiting.  
  
P"Hello you must be Hermione" Rachel said.  
  
P"Uh, hi yes I am" Hermione said.  
  
P"Why don't you sit down and us girls can talk. Adam will make as a drink and then disappear" Rachel said.  
  
P"Oh I will, will I?" I said.  
  
PRachel looked up at me and I saw the look and then quickly said. "Yeah of course I will".  
  
PAt that I quickly disappeared into the kitchen and as I did I heard the faint sound of the two girls laughing. Quickly I made them two drinks and headed out to let them chat.  
  
PBack in the house Rachel turned back to Hermione who was looking more uncomfortable by the minute if that were possible. "Okay now that Adam is gone we can talk properly".  
  
P"I guess so" Hermione said softly.  
  
P"So why don't you start by telling me what is troubling you" Rachel said.  
  
P"I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed I mean I'm only fifteen, it's a lot to take in" Hermione stated.  
  
P"Daisy doesn't seem to have had that trouble, she has adapted quite well and she is younger than you. But that is not what is really bothering you is it, if I'm reading you right it's not just the sudden new responsibilities, I mean you have people who you could talk to, who could help you through this or you could have come to one of us. Its this new powers you've been exhibiting" Rachel said.  
  
P"Yes it is, I mean before I couldn't have really hurt a daisy if I tried, but now its like I'm afraid to touch anything, I broke this guys nose with one punch earlier today and I tore my book bag without breaking a sweat. I feel like if I touch someone I'm going to break them," Hermione said.  
  
P"Its difficult I know discovering that you're not just a normal person. When I first discovered I was a telepath I kind of freaked out, it was pretty overwhelming. But I talked to people and it seemed to make it better and gradually I got to control my powers, even learn how to improve them, you can too with a little time and practise" Rachel said.  
  
P"But we don't even know how whatever is happening to me is happening or what is causing it" Hermione protested.  
  
PRachel started to reply, but instead let out a small moan as she adjusted her position and put a hand on her growing belly.  
  
P"Are you okay?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
P"Don't worry about it, just the twins going through somersaults that's all. Lets me know that they are still in there. I bet one of them will be a gymnast or something," Rachel said.  
  
PHermione grinned although she really didn't have much experience of pregnant people.  
  
P"So will you let us help?" Rachel asked.  
  
PHermione slowly met Rachel's gaze and then nodded.  
  
PMeanwhile I having been kicked out of the house was slowly walking down the street when I saw teleportation flashes and all around me dozens of monsters appeared and before I knew it I was surrounded. Noting the totally bad situation I was in I did the only thing I could I kicked one monster as hard as I could in the gut and as the monster doubled over I went up and over allowing me to squeeze through the gap in the circle of monsters that was closing on me. Speaking into my communicator I talked to Dimitria even as I tried to keep clear of the group. "Dimitria I have a situation here and I need every active Ranger here and ready to fight in less than ten seconds".  
  
PI finished speaking and as I did I triggered my morphing sequences and became the White Ultimate Ranger. Across three universes people dropped what they were doing and heeded the urgent call that they were needed. Back at my home Hermione jumped in alarm as for the first time her communicator went off.  
  
PAlmost as though it were a live snake ready to bite her she hesitantly hit the answer button and replied. "Hello this is Hermione".  
  
P"Ay, Yi. Yi. Hermione you need to morph and join the other Rangers, a group of monsters are attacking Adam" Alpha 6 tiny voice came from the communicator.  
  
PHermione acknowledged Alpha and half turned when she saw Rachel struggling to her feet and Hermione rushed to her side and gently helped her to her feet.  
  
P"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
P"Going with you, Adam is in trouble and you will need all the help you can get" Rachel said.  
  
P"I don't think so, you're seven months pregnant I wouldn't advise morphing, the influx of power could be harmful to the babies, then again it could have a positive effect, since there has never been an active Ranger who has been pregnant there is no data on this. I'd have to do some research on the subject" Hermione said.  
  
P"Research later, fight now" Rachel said.  
  
PHermione nodded and for the first time she triggered the power of the blue orb and she morphed in to the Blue Orb Ranger and teleported to the battle. She arrived into a scene of chaos as Rangers fought with monsters and more Rangers arrived as did more monsters and she barely had chance to think before a fast moving blue blur slammed into her and knocking her out of the way of a strange looking monster.  
  
PShe climbed back to her feet and look at her rescuer and noted that it was another Blue Ranger.  
  
P"Sorry about the quick grab, but if he had hit you even with your powers it would have hurt. We haven't been introduced by the way I'm Justin the Blue Turbo Ranger" Justin said.  
  
P"Thanks for the save, what would have happened if he had hit me?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
P"Oh apparently he has a skin made of a diamond that can cut through anything, might have torn you to ribbons" Justin answered.  
  
P"Cool, well not cool if he had hit me, maybe we can get a piece of his skin and I can do a study on it" Hermione said.  
  
P"Adam said you were into the book learning and stuff like that" Justin said.  
  
P"I am most of my research has been for essays but now I'm getting used to science I'd like to try more theory" Hermione replied.  
  
P"Yo, you two we're kind of in the middle of a major battle, you can go and be two scientists after we've won the fight" Bradley muttered.  
  
PHermione nodded and dived into the battle with the power telling her what to do, because as she realised she wouldn't have had a clue otherwise. As she looked around in the midst of the battle she caught glimpses of the White Orb Ranger smacking two monsters heads together without even touching them and Hermione realised it must be Daisy's telekinesis.  
  
P"A handy ability that don't you think" I said.  
  
PHermione jumped she hadn't even heard me approaching and she started to let fly with a punch that I easily blocked.  
  
P"Lesson one Hermione when you're in battle never let your attention wander, if you do that can be fatal and you'll wind up in a coffin" I said.  
  
P"Got it, I'll be more careful" Hermione said.  
  
P"Good, now shall we get back to the battle, it looks like we're winning but it needs ending, there is a good film on television that I want to watch" I said.  
  
P"Is joking a prerequisite of being a Ranger" Hermione asked.  
  
P"Yeah you have to laugh in the face of danger and then hide until it goes away" I said jokingly.  
  
P"I've seen that show, I think its good" Hermione said.  
  
P"You watch Buffy" I asked surprised.  
  
P"Yeah I may live in a world of magic, but I do live in the real world y'know. My Mum tapes it for me while I'm away" Hermione said.  
  
P"Oh, well it was nice talking with you, but we have a fight to get back to" I said.  
  
PThen I dived fist first back into the fight with Hermione also doing the same. I watched her fight and realised that not only would she be a good fighter, but also she was a thinker just like several of the other Blue Rangers. As Hermione fought more and more she found her blood pumping as the adrenaline flowed and at one point as a monster came charging towards and started to leap at her she cried out. "Wingardium Leviosa". And watched as the monster found itself suddenly floating in mid air and then come down to Earth with a crash and was met by swift kick to the face by Hermione taking it out of the fight.  
  
PThe fight soon tipped in our favour as the monsters that originally had the element of surprise originally were now at a disadvantage as the more organised Rangers working in pair or more sent them packing.  
  
P"And don't come back or I'll kick your arse again" Daisy yelled at a retreating monsters back.  
  
P"Daisy please less of the bad language" Kim said.  
  
P"What all I said was I'd kick his arse, I could have used butt, backside" Daisy replied innocently.  
  
P"She has a point there Kim" I said trying hard not to laugh. "Anyway we should get to the Power Centre and check in with Dimitria in case there is any serious problems" I finished.  
  
PAcknowledging the command the Rangers all teleported to the Power Centre and Dimitria and Divatox who had watched the battle on the monitors breathed sighs of relief as every Ranger reappeared intact.  
  
P"Dimitria what the hell was that all about?" Chris asked.  
  
P"Chris language please there are children present" Tanya quickly said.  
  
P"Yeah Chris remember you shouldn't use language like that in front of Rocky, impressionable mind remember" I added.  
  
PAt that I looked over at Daisy and winked and then turned to see Rocky just glaring at me and I raised my hands in an innocent expression and just grinned.  
  
P"Rangers this is a serious situation, while I do not know what the Emperor is up to, it is clear it could be very serious. We have not faced that many monsters since Adam and the Emperor met in battle several months ago" Dimitria said.  
  
P"You and the Emperor fought, obviously you won or it was a draw because your still here" Hermione said.  
  
PWith surprising ease I replied. "Actually I died, but I'm better now".  
  
P"Your kidding right, aren't you?" Daisy asked suddenly serious.  
  
P"Nope I was dead as doornail, I had kicked the bucket, left the building permanently" I said.  
  
PSurprising everyone Daisy suddenly reached over and hugged me with a strength that surprised me for an 11 year old. Then as if suddenly embarrassed she let go and moved away to the other side of the room.  
  
P"Anyway, we have to keep our eyes peeled guys, any strange behaviour let both Zordon and Dimitria know and we can check it" I said.  
  
P"Agreed, Rangers please keep in contact" Dimitria said.  
  
PThen in ones and twos the Ranger teleported back to what they had been doing before they had been called leaving a few others and myself including Hermione. Moving over to her I looked at her and said. "You did well today Hermione, not bad for you first fight. I don't know if you and Rachel had finished talking, but you are more than welcome to come back to ours and finish your discussion".  
  
PHermione looked across at Daisy whose eyes flashed with surprise and uncertainty before she looked back at me and said. "I'd like that, we hadn't really finished talking, and there is this other matter that I wanted to talk to her about".  
  
PBehind me Hermione saw Daisy stiffen, but I didn't and then Hermione nodded to me and stepped over to where Daisy was stood and pulled her a short distance away from me.  
  
P"Don't worry I haven't told them what you told me, that is up to you. I've been having some problems adjusting and it was suggested I talk to Rachel, plus I think she might be able to help me with this other issue I have" Hermione said.  
  
PDaisy looked relieved as she replied. "I didn't think you'd tell them, if I had thought that I wouldn't have said anything to you, but I did have to tell someone and I will tell them, just as soon as I can figure out how, I mean it is kind of a biggie, this secret that I have".  
  
P"Daisy you can trust them, I mean if you can't trust them who can you trust" Hermione said.  
  
PI guess so, I will tell them its just I gotta work up to it. Anyway I got some stuff to do, so I guess I'll see you later or something," Daisy said.  
  
P"Maybe we can hang out or something later on, we can talk" Hermione said.  
  
P"That would be cool" Daisy said as she teleported away.  
  
P"Hermione are you good to go" I asked.  
  
P"Yeah I am, just something I had to sort out with Daisy" Hermione said.  
  
PNodding the two of us teleported back to my place, meanwhile inside the nexus the Emperor had watched the battle with growing dissatisfaction over the way things had gone.  
  
P"Well that worked well" he said sarcastically.  
  
P"Patience my Lord, I'm sure this was just a first strike," Caris said.  
  
PIn the shadows a figure stood and he replied. "Yes, I knew that all the Rangers would join in the fight and so would the new Blue Ranger. Thanks to her arrival I have been able to take a sample of her energy reading and I can now track her wherever she goes. Caris was correct though in that she is the key to the well of power at Hogwarts and once she returns I will follow and use her to take the power for your usage Emperor".  
  
P"And how precisely will you get her to lead you to the well" the Emperor sneered.  
  
P"Oh she will lead me to the power or she will die. But really by the time I am finished playing with her, I will have broken her and she will do anything I ask her" he said.  
  
P"Isn't she a bit young for you" the Emperor said.  
  
P"It doesn't matter how young after all, she is only a female and all they are to me is playthings" the man snarled.  
  
P"Then go my friend and have yourself some fun" the Emperor said.  
  
PThe figure nodded and teleported away and then the Emperor turned to Caris and said. "Even though I am the ultimate in evil, sometimes that guy really creeps me out".  
  
PAt the Caris allowed a small laugh to escape her lips and then she moved from her perch on his throne to sit in his lap and she leaned forward and kissed him as she said. "Then let me make you think of more pleasurable things".  
  
PThe Emperor smiled and then all talking was forgotten.  
  
PBack at my home a universe away from the plots of the forces of evil Rachel had continued her conversation with Hermione and it had led to her revealing that she earlier she had kissed Ron and now she was totally confused on how she felt about him. It had led to a few more tears and a comforting hug from Rachel. She had also continued on her worry about why she was suddenly stronger than she had been before. This was emphasised when she had picked up a cup and even though she appeared to not put too much pressure on it, she had easily crushed it.  
  
PFinally Hermione left and headed back to Hogwarts somewhat satisfied that she had gotten some issues cleared and she had genuinely found herself enjoying the two older Rangers company that evening. When she reappeared she wasn't really surprised to see Ron and Harry waiting for her.  
  
P"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever coming back here" Ron said quietly.  
  
P"I was, I just got talking with Rachel and then there was fight and after that I talked more with Rachel and Adam" Hermione explained.  
  
POh!" Ron said sounding a little surprised and disappointed.  
  
P"I also talked with Rachel about what happened between you and me earlier" Hermione started to say.  
  
PAt the point Ron butted in. "You told someone that we kissed".  
  
P"You and Hermione kissed" Harry said almost jumping out of his skin as he heard this.  
  
P"Harry can you give us a moment alone" Hermione asked.  
  
PHarry nodded moving away and around the corner out of sight from the two and Hermione looked at Ron and tried to find the words and then she remembered what Rachel had said to her earlier. 'Sometimes actions speak louder than words'. At first she hadn't known what Rachel had meant but in that instant it all became clear to her and she leaned over and planted a kiss on the very surprised Ron's lips.  
  
P"What was that for?" Ron asked surprised.  
  
P"Sometimes you have to seize the moment and that's exactly what I'm going to do" Hermione said.  
  
P"Here's for seizing the moment" Ron replied.  
  
PHermione giggled as Ron planted a return kiss on her lips and at that point Harry poked his head around the corner and blinked in surprise as he saw his two friends kissing and despite himself he smiled.  
  
P"You can come back now Harry" Hermione said softly.  
  
PHarry slowed walked around the corner and grinned at his two friends as he replied. "It's about time you two figured out what you feel for each other".  
  
P"And what is that supposed to mean exactly" Ron asked.  
  
P"Well, I always figured that you two would either end up killing each other or kissing each other, glad to see it was the latter" Harry replied.  
  
PThe two laughed and then Hermione glanced at her watch. "Look at the time if we're caught by Filch we'll be in trouble".  
  
PThe other two nodded knowing that if the school caretaker saw them they would be in trouble. Returning to their dorms the three took their leave of each other, with the two boys heading to their dorm and Hermione slowly heading towards her own. She was so engrossed in thoughts of Ron that she didn't hear the footsteps behind, almost. She started to turn when she felt something jab into her and she just had a chance to grab a glimpse of man with a smirk on his face before everything went dark and she passed out. The man grabbed the girl in his arms and teleported away before anyone could see him.  
  
PThat morning Hermione woke with a start and she muttered to herself. "What a weird dream". Then she realised were she was and she added to herself. "Okay not a dream". Looking around she found that she wasn't safe and sound in her bed but laid out on the grass in the middle of Hogwarts grounds and she couldn't really remember how she had gotten there.  
  
PShe was just getting back to her feet when she heard footsteps behind and saw it was Hagrid.  
  
PHagrid was very surprised to see the girl out in the middle of nowhere and he was doubly shocked when he saw the state of her, for her clothes where covered in dirt as were her face and her hands also.  
  
P"Hermione what are you doing out here?" he asked.  
  
P"I don't know, the last thing I remember is saying good-night to Ron and Harry and I was going to my dorm when I thought I heard something so I turned around as some guy jabbed me with something and then I blacked out and the next thing I remember is waking up here just now" Hermione explained.  
  
PHermione stopped talking as she looked down at her rather torn and battered clothing and then at her hands, which were covered not only in dirt but blood also.  
  
P"Someone attacked you, we must tell Professor Dumbledore at once, he may still be here" Hagrid said.  
  
PHermione was still trying to process what had happened last night to pay much attention to Hagrid, but she followed him almost on autopilot as she tried to piece events of the previous night back together. Even as she walked she found herself remembering digging and the strange sensation of power beneath her. However before she could delve deeper into her battered memories she heard muttered voices and glanced up to see many of the students looking at her curiously and she realised that she must look a real mess.  
  
PHagrid didn't even pause as he hurried her past the onlookers who whispered and pointed at the girl as they did so. Even when Hagrid heard the shouts of Harry and Ron, he didn't stop for an instant and the two boys had to run to catch up and it was only when he got to Professor Dumbledore's office did he stop and knock on the door and then he entered leaving the three behind.  
  
P"Hermione what happened to you?" Ron asked clearly surprised by her appearance.  
  
P"I don't really remember what happened, I was going to my dorm when I heard a noise I turned and then the next thing I remember is waking up on the grounds like this" Hermione explained.  
  
P"It looks like something grabbed hold of you, ate you up and then spat you out" Harry said.  
  
P"Gee what a great choice of words" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
PHarry blushed, but didn't have a chance to apologise as the door to Dumbledore's office opened and he beckoned the three into the room.  
  
P"Miss. Granger, Hagrid has informed me of how he found you, I would ask that you relate to me exactly what happened. But first please sit, you look as if you need it" Dumbledore said.  
  
PHermione nodded and gratefully dropped into an empty chair as she related the events of last night up until Hagrid had found her a little while ago.  
  
P"This is most curious, there was no sign of an intruder in the castle yesterday. I am not suggesting that you made it up, your appearance clearly suggest something happened to you and I fear I know what the intruder was after and why it was you who was attacked" Dumbledore said softly.  
  
P"What is it Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
P"How much do you know of the history of Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
P"I've read Hogwarts: A History, what does it have to do with anything" Hermione said.  
  
P"Nothing and perhaps everything. Something that is omitted from the book is the Well of Power" Dumbledore replied.  
  
P"The Well of Power, I've never heard of it" Ron said.  
  
P"And you shouldn't have, it is only known to a few people. Myself, your Father knows of it and other members of the Ministry and unfortunately Voldemort. Hermione I believe due to you finally accessing your Ranger power you may have formed a link however unintentionally with the well and that is the reason for your sudden increase in strength. Either Voldemort or the enemy that the Rangers face has learned of it existence" Dumbledore said.  
  
P"I think he was an enemy of the Rangers, I remember something he was mumbling something a name 'Kincaid' I think and how he would pay so would all those who had humiliated him. When I had dinner with Rachel and Adam last night they mentioned a group of Rangers led by a guy called Kincaid" Hermione said.  
  
P"Then we have to alert the Rangers don't we?" Ron asked.  
  
P"Yes, if someone is out to gain this Well of Power and turn it against the Rangers against me, then they deserve to know" Hermione said. She had barely finished her sentence as she reached for her communicator and spoke into it. "Zordon are you there?"  
  
PFor a few minutes there was no reply and then Zordon's voice could be heard by all in the room. "Yes Hermione what is it?"  
  
P"I need to speak to Adam, I was attacked by someone last night and he seemed to be after something and I from what I remember he had a big hate for Kincaid" Hermione said her words tumbling out in a rush.  
  
P"I will alert Adam, but I do believe he is busy this morning and may not be able to speak with you, if he is not able to do so, I will send someone else" Zordon replied.  
  
P"Great thanks Zordon" Hermione said.  
  
P"It is what I am here for" Zordon said as he cut the connection.  
  
P"Now what?" Harry asked.  
  
P"We wait for a Ranger to show up" Hermione said.  
  
PBack at the Power Chamber, Zordon turned his attention to Alpha Five and said. "Alpha please contact Adam at once".  
  
P"You got it Zordon, right away" Alpha acknowledged.  
  
PSending the signal it went straight for my communicator. Meanwhile myself, Rachel and the rest of the S Clubbers were at a Radio station preparing for a radio interview when my communicator beeped. There were a few curious looks as the others gathered around me to shield me from prying eyes.  
  
P"Yes Alpha, what's up?" I asked.  
  
P"Ay, Yi. Yi. How did you know it was me?" Alpha said.  
  
P"Its always you Alpha, unless you've been replaced" I said sarcastically. "Anyway what's the matter, we're doing a radio interview in less than half an hour" I said.  
  
P"Adam we have had a communiqué from Hermione at Hogwarts, she was attacked last night" Zordon said.  
  
PBeside me I felt Rachel stiffen and I replied. "Is she okay?"  
  
P"She didn't say, but I presume so from her contacting me, she needs to speak with you right away" Zordon said.  
  
P"I'm kind of in the middle of something at the moment" I said.  
  
P"Adam I believe it is important that you go and speak with her" Zordon said  
  
P"Okay, but I can't waste any time" I said.  
  
P"Thank you Adam" Zordon replied.  
  
PThen he cut the connection and I turned to speak with the others who all nodded and then kissing Rachel on the lips, I vanished. Relying on the ninja training I had gone through with Chris and Rocky and I sneaked away without anyone noticing I had gone. Walking into the bathroom I teleported to Hogwarts and I appeared in Dumbledore's office causing a few people to jump.  
  
P"Sorry, but I'm kind of in a rush" I said apologetically.  
  
P"That's okay, I'm glad you're here" Hermione said.  
  
P"Zordon said you'd been attacked, what happened?" I asked.  
  
PThen Hermione related what had happened last night and when she had awoken this morning covered in dirt and blood and the she described the person from what she could recall. As she gave the vague description my blood ran cold as the description rang a bell and I knew who it could be. The reaction on my face must have showed.  
  
P"Who is it? Do you know who it was?" Hermione asked.  
  
P"I'm not sure, if it's who I think it is, I don't want you alone at any time. I have to go, otherwise I'll be missed," I said.  
  
PHermione nodded although she seemed totally confused by my sudden fear. "I will be back later," I said as I teleported away. I reappeared in a bathroom cubicle and then quickly contacted Zordon.  
  
P"Yes Adam, what did you find out" Zordon said.  
  
P"From what Hermione described it seems whoever was going after something called the Well of Power. Apparently it's a power source under Hogwarts and a very dangerous one that if someone evil got use of would be a disaster. And Zordon you'd better contact Kincaid I think her attacker was Harper" I said.  
  
P"Understood Adam, I shall do it immediately, you should go to the radio studio before you are missed" Zordon said.  
  
P"I'll be back in touch soon" I said ending the transmission.  
  
PDashing out of the bathroom and ran into the studio with only a few minutes to spare and as I took my seat I put a vaguely embarrassed expression on my face.  
  
P"I've never met someone who spends as much time in the bathroom as you" Bradley said.  
  
P"Well you know when you got to go" I said.  
  
PBradley laughed and I grinned as well knowing that this was Bradley's way of deflecting questions about where I had disappeared off earlier.  
  
PWe started doing the radio interview on the morning show and a number of fans were phoning in with questions and one in particular was directed at Jo.  
  
P"Are you and Lee still seeing each other? I heard you were dating some guy with a kick ass bike," the fan asked.  
  
PJo smiled. Apparently paparazzi had caught a picture of her on Kincaid's Harley when they were riding in pursuit of Harper a few months ago, it wasn't the first time she had to answer that question and she was quite used to answering it. "No. I'm still with Lee and the guy with the bike is a real good friend."  
  
PJust then there was another call. "Hi, I'd like to ask a question of Rachel?"  
  
PThe DJ replied. "Sure go ahead".  
  
P"Rachel what is it like living with Adam and how does it feel to be having children with him?" the fan asked.  
  
PRachel and I couldn't help but smile at this, as it was another question that was asked a lot,  
  
PRachel nodded at me and I decided to reply. "What I want to know is why, no one asks what its like for me to be living with Rachel and going to be Father, its always Rachel" I said trying hard to be serious.  
  
PThe Fan on the other end of the phone line stuttered a reply and I couldn't help but burst out laughing as did Rachel and then I spoke again. "What's your name?"  
  
P"Its Naomi" the fan replied.  
  
P"Well Naomi, don't worry I was just pulling your leg, seriously though its pretty cool for me and Rachel to live together, at least if we discover we can't stand living together then we will know we can't get married". I said.  
  
PThere was silence from Naomi on the other end of the phone line and then I added. "By the way I am kidding, Naomi thank you for your question and have a nice day".  
  
PNaomi said her good-byes and for a few moments the phone lines were clear and I turned to see Rachel grinning as she said. "One of these days, there are going to think that you're being serious".  
  
P"Oh I'm never serious, well unless its you and then I'm always serious" I replied.  
  
P"Guys we're in public" Tina said.  
  
P"So!!" I replied.  
  
PThen another call came in, and it was for Jo again. "Hello you're on the air" the DJ said.  
  
P"Jo. How good it is to here your voice again." The voice said. Jo felt chilled in her bones, as did the other S Clubbers and I knew that my worst fears were confirmed, but nonetheless she asked the question. "Who is this?"  
  
P"Surely you remember me." The voice said.  
  
The look on Jo's face was evident. She knew who it was and Jon went and asked the interviewer. "Could we take a break? I think we need to answer this in private."  
  
PThe interviewer nodded and soon we all went into a booth and answered the call.  
  
P"All right Harper. What sick game are you playing now?" Jo said.  
  
P"What? Can't I come and say hello?" Harper asked over the phone line. "I understand Lee is there with you. What must be going through his mind right now with me calling, and you being so secretive."  
  
P"You leave Lee out of this you sick bastard!" Jo said. "And why are you coming after me anyway? I thought your beef was with Kincaid."  
  
P"Oh it still is with Jeff, and it is with you as well Jo. I decided after the stunt you pulled last time we met, that I wanted to crush you, but I also decided that my beef is with the rest of you S Clubbers as well after all if I go after you Jo, they will come after me. My feud is with whoever I choose it to be with."  
  
P"What do you mean by that Harper?" Paul asked. "Don't think you can shake us up by threatening us. We stand united!"  
  
PA guttural laugh from Harper came through the comm. line and everyone felt nervous as he replied. "Oh really?"  
  
P"Yes really!" Paul said.  
  
P"Then why are you planning to leave the band?" Harper asked.  
  
PEveryone looked up to stare at Paul wondering what Harper meant by that.  
  
P"Paul's not leaving the band" Hannah said.  
  
PPaul didn't answer and everyone knew what Harper had said was the truth as Hannah asked. "You are aren't you?"  
  
P"How did you know I was planning to leave?" Paul asked. "I wasn't even sure!"  
  
P"You'd be surprised at what one sees when they look into other realities. And I must say your departure could have done with a little more spice. I'm just glad I could provide it." Harper said  
  
P"You bastard!" Paul cursed.  
  
P"Thank you." Harper said. "As fun as it is to watch your agony and turmoil my bombshell has dropped. I have an appointment elsewhere. Basically to scare a couple of little kids, and to get some new powers of my own and by the way, say hi to Daisy for me. Oh yeah one more thing don't forget to call Jeff for me, I'm sure he will want to know I'm back." With that the comm. line went down.  
  
PFor a few minutes we sat in silence and Paul looked everywhere but at any of us and then Rachel said. "Paul we're not mad with you, we're just shocked, and we didn't know that something was wrong.  
  
P"Rach is right, we will deal with this later, I thought it was Harper behind the attack on Hermione and this has confirmed it. From what we've seen and read about this guy, it sounds like the kind of stunt he would pull. Harper's up to something and now we have to find out what" I said.  
  
P"If he attacked Hermione at her school, could it be there is something that Hermione has or can lead him to?" Jon asked.  
  
P"Since Hermione joined the team a month ago that school has become public knowledge. It wouldn't surprise me if he learnt about it from the Emperor and went there to see if he gain power, I mean all those young impressionable minds, learning to control magic, it would make someone very powerful especially in the wrong hands" Jo said.  
  
P"I agree Hermione and the Headmaster Dumbledore both mentioned a Well of Power that runs underneath to Hogwarts, Dumbledore believed that Hermione's recent increase in strength is due to her accessing the Well of Power. Dumbledore said that while Hogwarts isn't totally dependent on the power, it does rely on it a great deal," I said.  
  
P"Translated, if Harper gets a hold of Hermione, he may be able to tap into the power and become even more powerful" Jon said.  
  
P"Unfortunately, I told Hermione not to go off on her own, she should be okay for the moment" I stopped for a second as my attention focussed on Rachel and her expression. "Rachel what is it?" I asked  
  
P"Why did he say "Say hi to Daisy for me? What did he mean?" Rachel asked. It was then she stumbled onto the answer and the next two words out of her lips where one of fear. "THE JUNIORS!!!"  
  
PS Club Juniors, eight pre teen boys and girls formed about six weeks earlier, giving kids the chance to be pop stars. We had chosen the eight and Daisy had one of them. This wasn't down to favouritism, we only knew Daisy was part of the final group to be chosen by us, when we got to the studio and we saw she had real talent and we were delighted for her to be part of S Club Juniors. The group's first major gig was supposed to be as the support act at the S Club Carnival 2002.  
  
PThe Juniors were enjoying one of their first gigs at a local school and they continued to sing to their hearts content. The cheers and praises were music to their ears. Then all of a sudden the sprinkler system activated and sprayed on the audience. For some reason the Juniors were untouched.  
  
PBut the Juniors watched as screams erupted from the audience. Through the hazy liquid Stacey was able to figure out why they were screaming. She saw the flesh burning off members of the audience as the acid struck them. Members of the audience pushed for the exits only to find them locked. The pain continued.  
  
P"What's happening?" Rochelle asked.  
  
P"I don't know!" Calvin watched as they Juniors could only stand and watch as people suffered, and were in pain, and all the Juniors could do was watch in horror.  
  
P"What sick mind would do this?" Aaron asked.  
  
PDaisy didn't answer she had the terrible feeling that she knew the answer and then it struck her the pain and agony of the audience and what they were feeling and she dropped to the floor curled in a ball as wave and wave of agony passed through her.  
  
PAfter the acid had stopped running and from outside people had been able to get into assess the situation and the most critical patients had been taken to a local hospital and the police questioned members of the audience and the Juniors over what had happened the group had each been sent home by the record company who told them to take the following few days off. Two very over protective parents had greeted Daisy and after a while she had slipped off to bed saying she was tired. As soon as it got quiet Daisy slipped her communicator back on her wrist and teleported out. She arrived in darkness outside the house and at first she felt a strong sense of reluctance to knock and then it was taken out of her hands as she heard Rachel's voice in her mind 'Its all right Daisy, Adam will let you in'.  
  
PThere was the sound of footsteps and then the door opened up and Adam appeared and let the youngster in. She followed Adam into the living room and found Rachel sat on the living room couch and then Daisy burst into tears and Rachel despite her extra weight managed to enfold the girl in her arms and hug the girl as she cried. The two remained like that for ages until Daisy pulled away and wiping her eyes looked faintly embarrassed.  
  
P"Uh, sorry you know didn't mean to lose control like that" she said embarrassed.  
  
P"Its ok, letting out your feelings once in a while is good for you. Are you okay now kid?" I asked.  
  
P"I don't know, everything was cool, it was really fun and then people were screaming and crying and they were getting hurt. And there was nothing I could do, but stand there and feel it in my mind and I couldn't do anything" Daisy said and fresh tears erupted and this time it was I who held the poor girl as she cried her heart out  
  
PEventually the poor girl so exhausted and spent from crying she fell asleep in my arms. Choosing not to disturb her I glanced over at Rachel who was smiling at me and she said quietly. "You're going to make a great Father".  
  
P"I hope so, I'd better take her home, her parents may be wondering where she is," I said.  
  
PRachel nodded and then I scooped up Daisy in my arms and triggered my teleportation unit to teleport into Daisy's home. Emerging in the hallway I quickly located the obvious room that belonged to Daisy. Carefully I placed her on her bed, and pulled the duvet over her. It was then I realised that there was someone else in the room and I turned around and saw it was Daisy's Mother.  
  
P"Er hi, I didn't mean to wake you, Daisy sneaked out over to our place and I thought I better drive her home" I stopped as I saw the look on her face and I then said. "You're not buying any of this are you?"  
  
P"Its ok Adam I know that you are a Ranger" she said.  
  
P"What how!!" I said.  
  
P"I also know Daisy is a Ranger, well come on there are things a mother knows. Plus her recent odd behaviour and the appearance of a new Ranger and the way at interviews when you and the Juniors are together, the way she was around you" she explained.  
  
P"That's not exactly a scientific method and it's actually very much a shot in the dark" I said.  
  
P"But it is true isn't it" she said.  
  
PI nodded knowing that there was no denying the truth. "Yes, I'm a Ranger and so is Daisy, don't worry about her safety I look out for her constantly, she is a good kid and I don't want anything to happen to her".  
  
P"I know you won't, I know that you'll protect her with your very life. I hope that you are teaching her how to use her special abilities," she asked.  
  
P"I will protect her and our mentor is teaching her how to use the abilities. We were told that most often people who have her abilities are often passed down through the family," I asked.  
  
P"I don't have any special powers and neither does her Father, I don't know where she gets her powers from" she said.  
  
P"Then where does she get them from?" I asked.  
  
P"I do not know, all I know is they said she would have these abilities" she said.  
  
P"What, do you mean?" I asked slightly raising my voice.  
  
P"Please lower your voice, I've already said too much" she said quickly.  
  
PMy instincts were racing and reached over and grabbed her by her blouse. "Who are you? If you're here to hurt her I swear that" I demanded.  
  
P"No I am not, how dare you I love Daisy as if she were my very own" she said.  
  
PStartled I let her go and took a step back as the mother straightened her blouse. "What, she isn't your daughter?" I asked.  
  
P"No, I can't have children, then twelve years ago a couple came from the future, they had with them a baby only a few days old. They asked us to look after her for them, they said she was destined to be a hero, but not in their time, but in their past" she explained.  
  
PThen she beckoned for me to join her outside the room on the landing, I followed still trying to digest all that I had just heard, Daisy was born in the future and her parents had brought her here immediately after she was born because she was destined to be the White Orb Ranger. Then it hit me who her parents where and it all made sense. "Oh my god".  
  
PThe 'mother' looked at me and gave a sad smile as she realised I had worked it. "I'm sorry it happened this way, but you, I mean he said it would happen like this".  
  
P"Who is her Mother, it is Rachel right?" I asked.  
  
P"Yes, it is. Look promise that you'll love and protect her always, I mean I always knew she wasn't mine, but I've always felt like she was" the 'mother' said.  
  
P"I promise, wait a minute does Daisy know" I asked.  
  
P"I think she may know, from the way she has been acting, but I can't be sure. You should go, you have a lot to discuss with your fiancée," the 'mother' said.  
  
P"I nodded and then before I teleported away I said. "Thank you for taking care of her, she has turned out great and that is down to you whether or not you gave birth to her".  
  
PAs I did teleport away I could see tears of gratitude in her eyes and then she was replaced by Rachel who was stood metres from where I teleported in. Even as I teleported in I could see Rachel sensed something was the matter.  
  
P"Adam what's happened?" she asked.  
  
P"Daisy's 'mother' was there when I teleported in. She knew I was a Ranger, knew that I would be coming. She told me that Daisy wasn't really her daughter that she was from the future and had been brought back in time to be a hero. Rachel she's our daughter" I finally said.  
  
P"I know" Rachel said quietly.  
  
PThe words tumbled from her lips and I looked in surprise at her and then she said. "I've always known, this is one thing that my telepathy wasn't need for, I just knew, I guess a mother would always know".  
  
P"Why didn't you say something?" I asked.  
  
P"And say what, 'By the way Adam, you know Daisy, well I think she might be my daughter'. I didn't know how to tell you, I always knew that the connection was there and that you felt it, I just figured it was me trying to sort out being nervous about being pregnant and all" Rachel said.  
  
P"I suppose, but it does make a hell of lot of sense now, the way she behaves. Some of her behaviour is pretty similar to how I can be and oh yeah the good looks of course" I said.  
  
P"If you say so, I think she gets her looks from me, but seriously Adam what are we going to do?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"I guess we talk to her, but not now, we have too much going on at the moment with Harper around, we need to focus on the here and now and deal with him and then we can deal with Daisy and us" I said.  
  
P"I guess you're..right" Rachel half stopped talking as she put her hand to her belly and looked pained.  
  
P"The babies kicking" I asked.  
  
PRachel nodded, but the look on her face showed a different emotion one of fear, but I chose not to press the issue with other things on my mind. Later we retired to our beds to try and sleep, but I found myself unable to sleep and it was many hours before I did fall asleep.  
  
PThe night passed uneventful with no sign of Harper or any of the Emperors forces. Hermione however spent a restless night, she hadn't been left alone by either Ron nor Harry who insisted on following her everyone with the exception of the bathroom and even then she had to threaten them not to follow her. Now she had sneaked away for a few minutes so she could chill out without two overprotective lads hanging around. Finding her way to a quiet spot she started to relax when she heard footsteps and she whirled around to see Draco Malfoy with his usual sneer on his face.  
  
P"Ah poor little girl are we upset" Malfoy sneered.  
  
P"Bog off Malfoy" Hermione sneered.  
  
P"Don't you stupid Mudblood and this time I'm not going to let you hit me" Malfoy said.  
  
PMalfoy swung at Hermione who blocked his swing and shoved him away from her with ease, Malfoy started to attack her again, but this time she didn't even think she reacted and magic flew from her fingers sending Malfoy head over heels and by the time he stood up Hermione was gone.  
  
PHermione quickly disappeared out of sight and watched as Malfoy looked for her and then walked off and she breathed a sigh of relief and then she looked at her hands and wondered what had just happened. She started to reach for her communicator when it beeped and she almost jumped in surprise and thus gave a hesitant reply. "This is Hermione".  
  
P"Hermione? It's Daisy." Said the voice on the end of the line.  
  
P"Daisy? What's going on?" Hermoine asked over the comm. line.  
  
PDaisy's reply was less than enthusiastic, despite sleeping for a long time, she hadn't slept well and the pain from the kids at the school still haunted her. "We have some problems." Daisy explained. "A horrible man by the name of Harper has appeared and we have to catch him. He spoke to Jo and some of the others on the phone yesterday and he was behind an attack where I was and we're guessing he was the one who grabbed you. We think he might be heading back there, we've alerted everyone including Kincaid" Daisy finished.  
  
PHermoine looked around and saw a man off to the side that could only be Harper, "Uhhh yes. I see that."  
  
PDaisy continued on however. "Ohhh Hermoine I can tell you things about this man. I mean he's a maniac and he might try to do something to you."  
  
P"Right." Hermoine said as she suddenly felt a blow to the back of her neck. Then the transmission went out.  
  
P"Hermione? HERMOINE?" Daisy said in panic as the line went dead.  
  
P For several more minutes Daisy tried to reach Hermione both by her communicator and by her telepathy, but neither helped and then she gave up and instead reached out to Zordon who replied.  
  
P"'Yes Daisy I am here what is wrong?" Zordon said.  
  
P'Zordon I was telling Hermione about Harper and suddenly the transmission cut out, I tried to telepathically talk to her, but I can't sense her'" Daisy said sounding rather panicked.  
  
PZordon didn't reply for a while and then Daisy heard him in her head once more. "'Alpha has scanned for her communicator and it appears to be working, however she appears to be unconscious. There are two other life signs almost on top of her. One of them is Harper'".  
  
P"'Oh no, we got to do something'" Daisy said.  
  
P"'We will, Alpha alert Kincaid, Adam and Jo have them report here at once'" Zordon said.  
  
PDaisy heard that even as she knew Zordon was no longer talking to her, but she too teleported to the Power Chamber. When she arrived there the other three were also there, though Adam looked slightly uneasy.  
  
P"Zordon what's so urgent?" Jo asked.  
  
P"Harper has appeared at Hogwarts, Daisy was in contact with him" Zordon explained.  
  
P"I knew it, he has to be after the power at Hogwarts" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Sounds like, but why now?" I said.  
  
P"Perfect opportunity, Hermione is still new to all of this, so why not strike right now" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Adam are you okay?" Daisy suddenly blurted.  
  
P"Its nothing Rachel just doesn't seem to be well and I'm worried about her, I could really do without this. But we should get going" I said.  
  
P"Agreed, Rangers be careful, Harper is dangerous at the best of times, if he has tapped into the Well of Power he will be even more dangerous" Zordon advised.  
  
P"We will be careful" Jo said.  
  
PThe the four of us teleported away heading for Hogwarts and hoping we weren't going to be too late, meanwhile over at Hogwarts Harper stood over Hermione's body. Malfoy who moments before had been looking for the girl walked up and said, "Poor little Mudblood fall down?" in taunt.  
  
PHarper smiled as he looked at this boy. He saw much of him in Malfoy. The anger, the pain the potential for great evil  
  
P"Bring her. She can open the well of magic and you shall have more power than either of us can imagine" Harper said.  
  
PMalfoy smiled the thought of power and being able to not only humiliate, Harry Potter, but this girl who had humiliated more than once in recent days. With that Malfoy picked up Hermoine and carried her alongside Harper.  
  
PMeanwhile we arrived on the ground and started to look around for any sign of Harper.  
  
P"Why did he come back at all?" Jo asked.  
  
P"Because of the defeat he suffered at our hands." Kincaid explained. "This time he wants to be more sure about what he's doing. He won't lose again."  
  
PSoon we all stood on the grounds of Hogwarts School of wizards and wizardry. Kincaid looked around as if looking for something. "He's here."  
  
P"How do you know?" Daisy asked.  
  
P"I know" was all Kincaid said.  
  
P"Well our zords are off to the side, but they're low on power because of teleporting here, we could still use a power boost!" I said.  
  
P"Hermoine mentioned some sort of well around here. Perhaps we could use that to energize the zords to counter whatever Harper's doing." Daisy recommended.  
  
P"We don't even know what Harper is up to? Jo said.  
  
P"I know, but it has to be the Well of Power what else can it be?" I said.  
  
PKincaid nodded and said that it was worth a try. But then there seemed to be a light and darkening in the campus as waves of power erupted from the school and went to a corner where some sort of ship was stored.  
  
POver by the unconscious Hermione stood Harper and Malfoy "Where's the lights!" Malfoy was heard shouting as he tried to sound innocent.  
  
PHarper looked over at him and smiled knowing that the boy was perfect with power and evil, once he got all the power he would train him in the ways of evil.  
  
P"You are perfectly evil my young friend and you shall make a fine addition to my court. You see once I have all the power I will destroy the Emperor and take his power for myself and I will need a successor eventually" Harper said.  
  
P"You mean all the power will be mine" Malfoy asked.  
  
PEven as Harper turned his attention to Malfoy as he continued to drain power from the well he failed to notice that Hermione was stirring.  
  
P"Eventually, but not soon I will be around for a long time" Harper said.  
  
P"Not if I have something to say about it" Hermione weakly shouted.  
  
PTurning around the two both saw Hermione shakily clambering to her feet and before either could react she called forth on the power that earlier had frightened her and she struck out and both Harper and Malfoy were sent crashing to the floor in a heap and as she did the connection between Harper and the well was severed and the lights of Hogwarts came back on.  
  
P"The party is over jackass" Hermione snarled.  
  
P"Couldn't have said it better" Kincaid said as he and the others ran to join Hermione.  
  
PHermione half turned to see them coming and that gave Harper the opportunity he needed to get up and start fleeing.  
  
P"I'm going after him." Kincaid said.  
  
P"I'm coming with you." Jo said.  
  
P"No." Kincaid said and then he looked over at me. "Keep watch. If anyone tries to stop me stun them".  
  
P"He really is a nice and stable person isn't he" Daisy muttered under her breath.  
  
P"I heard that" came Kincaid's shouted reply.  
  
P"Hermione are you okay?" Jo asked finally turning her attention to the battered Blue Orb Ranger.  
  
P"Apart from the fact that I've been knocked out twice in the last twenty four hours by the same asshole, I'm absolutely fucking peachy" Hermione replied.  
  
P"Do you mind not swearing, children present" I said.  
  
P"I've heard worse" Daisy replied.  
  
PHarper saw Kincaid running towards his ship and Harper fired a bolt of magic from his ship. Kincaid dodged the blast, which struck a stone statue with a tremendous explosion. Finally he made it to Harper's cockpit. "You can't make it Harper!!!" he said.  
  
PHarper however gave a backhand knocking Kincaid down to the ground hard. Harper then closed his canopy as he said "Sorry Jeff I can't take care of you now I have someplace to be." With that Harper activated his ship's engines and took to the sky.  
  
PI rushed to Kincaid's side with Jo, Daisy and Hermoine. "Are you all right?" I asked.  
  
PKincaid nodded. "We need to get to the Zords and stop him before he gets away, if he does it will be a disaster," he said.  
  
PNodding I turned to Daisy and Hermione and said. "You're with me kids".  
  
PWith that we all made our way to our zords. Daisy and Hermoine followed me to Wing Zero. Jo hitched a ride with Kincaid in Demonzord.  
  
PWe both made use of the open well of magic to get an added charge to our zords. "Let's not worry about a full charge. Let's just get off the ground." I said.  
  
PKincaid agreed and soon the magic of Hogwarts mixed in with our zords' power systems, and we had enough power to get where we could pursue Harper. With that we all took to the sky.  
  
P"I've got something on scanner and it's moving fast!" I said. Kincaid activated his scanner and saw what it was. "It's a ship."  
  
P"It has to be Harper. Don't lose him." Daisy said.  
  
P"Daisy stay off our communications band." Kincaid ordered. I continued to look at the readouts and couldn't believe it. "He's on full Turbo."  
  
P"At this rate he'll get enough speed to do a dimension. Then we'll never find him." Kincaid said.  
  
P"We have to find him!" Daisy exclaimed.  
  
P"Daisy!" I said sternly.  
  
P"All right I'll be quiet." Daisy said.  
  
PI nodded as I said. "Good".  
  
P"Just nail him." Daisy then said hoping to get in the last word.  
  
PI glanced over at her and couldn't help but think how much she was like me. Speaking over the communicator to Kincaid I said. "She is right, we do need to stop him, if he gets away he could come back and try again and that is not a good thing. I'm going to try talking to him, probably won't achieve anything, but I can try".  
  
PGetting on the communicator I spoke to Harper.  
  
P"Harper. This is Adam Pearlman. I have you on scanner and locked for destroy. Surrender and we'll let you live"  
  
P"Adam you are a very intelligent young man, but you are hopelessly deluded if you think you can win." Harper said.  
  
P"Well just call me Mr. Deluded, because just I keep coming back for more, so surrender now" I said.  
  
P"You're a dreamer and I'm a warrior. Good bye Adam". Harper said.  
  
P"Harper this is your last chance if you move into another reality I'll be forced to fire!" I promised.  
  
P"You're too late!" he said as he started to generate a reality-warping field around his ship.  
  
P"He's going to do it" Jo said.  
  
PWith no choice left and too much power in Harpers hands Kincaid and I both opened fire with our Zords' weapons. But there were so many explosions that we couldn't be sure if he was hit.  
  
P"Did we get him?" Daisy asked.  
  
P"For the sake of everyone I hope to god we did" was all I could say.  
  
PWe returned to the main body of Hogwarts, I was still in a state of shock, I had never ever fired upon another human being before and the fact that I had left me reeling.  
  
P"Adam you had no choice, it's not easy I know, but you took the life of an evil man who would have gladly killed everyone for power. You did the right thing," Kincaid said.  
  
P"Doing the right thing, still doesn't make it any easier. Part of me is disgusted with what I did, I promised I would never take a human life and the other part of me knowing what Harper is like is glad he did so, to protect my family, to protect my daughter" I said.  
  
PKincaid looked surprised as I said that and I nodded knowing that he knew the truth. "You knew," I simply said.  
  
P"Yeah I know that Daisy is you're daughter, I found it when she did, but I figured that it was best you and Rachel found out for yourselves" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Technically I was told Daisy was our daughter and Rachel already knew, some kind of maternal instinct I guess" I replied.  
  
P"So what now?" Jo asked.  
  
P"Now we go home, the danger has passed Harper is gone, whether its for good or not is a different matter, but I think we can relax for the moment" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Look Jo, why don't you head home, I have something to do first" I said.  
  
PJo nodded though she seemed surprised, but then she and Kincaid teleported out leaving just Hermione and Daisy and myself. Turning to Hermione I said. "Well Hermione it seems you've passed your first big test as Ranger and don't worry about getting grabbed by the enemy, if it don't happen at least once you're not a Ranger".  
  
PHermione laughed and then replied. "Are you serious? Anyway what about my extra powers, I mean they haven't vanished and in fact I feel just as strong" she asked.  
  
PAt that point Zordon's voice could be heard and he spoke to Hermione. "Hermione these new powers are not something that can be taken from you, you now have access to more magic and strength than anyone else at your school. It will be unsettling but you are in the right place to learn to control this new power and myself, Rita and Zedd and the Rangers are always here if you need us".  
  
P"Zordon is correct, you've not just joined a group of people who fight for a common goal, you've joined a family and we're there for each other. Okay it's a very weird and dysfunctional family at times, but family nevertheless, so if you need us we're here," I said.  
  
P"That is really good to know, look I should go and reassure a very worried couple of people" Hermione said before giving Daisy a hug and disappearing off back to the school.  
  
PI turned to Daisy and looking at her I noticed that she was staring back at me just as intently as I was looking at her and then I said. "We need to talk".  
  
PDaisy nodded and the two of us started to move away from the school. Even as I dealt with one problem another was about to drop straight into my lap.  
  
PRachel who had remained at home after I had headed for the Power Chamber was sat on the couch reading a book, trying to ignore the growing pain that she was feeling and then the pain surged forward and she couldn't contain the scream of pain and as she staggered to her feet clutching her belly she cried out once more in pain and this time it was so great it overwhelmed her and she called out to the most important person in her life as darkness swept in.  
  
PMinutes earlier still on the ground of Hogwarts I walked and talked with Daisy.  
  
P"Okay Daisy I'm not going to beat round the bush about this, I should probably have Rachel here when I tell you this and you might not believe it, but.." I started to say.  
  
P"You're my Father and Rachel is my Mother, I already know. See wasn't too hard was it" Daisy said rather sarcastically.  
  
P"Now I know you're my daughter, the same tone of sarcasm that I have at times. But how did you know?" I asked totally stunned that she knew.  
  
P"When reality was altered the first time, I introduced myself to the alternate Rangers and Kincaid got curious about me when I said I was telepathic and a telekinetic and he put two and two together. He and then Billy did a scan and it confirmed that I was your daughter. Though your alternate self knew before Billy's scan did, cos you looked into my eyes and knew. But how did you know?" Daisy asked.  
  
PI started to reply, but then I staggered as Rachel's telepathic call hit me with the force of a bullet. 'ADAM!!!'  
  
PThen I felt Daisy calling my own name and I could see the concern etched on her face. "Rachel, she I heard her call me, I need to get to her". I was aware I was babbling, but I didn't care.  
  
PIt didn't seem to matter to Daisy who simply grabbed hold of me and teleported the two of us to my home. I looked around and then I saw Rachel slumped over on the floor and I was at her side in an instant and I knew something was terribly wrong with her and the babies. I wasn't even aware of Daisy picking up the phone and calling for an ambulance all I was aware of was Rachel and as Daisy slumped by my side all I could think was 'don't die, don't die'.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
